Solitude
by Iokay
Summary: Sa carapace lourde comme le fardeau de sa différence...Son corps musculeux et monstueux...A tout point de vue, Raphael sentait qu'il prenait trop de place dans ce monde...et plus le temps passait, plus Raphael avait conscience que de toute façon, le monde ne lui ferait jamais de place. (Univers 2k14)
_Hey,_
 _Je reviens après tout ce temps d'absence avec un one-shot qui traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis...juillet dernier. Il était temps que je le finisse. Au final, il est très court et je pense qu'on y voit clairement que ça fait un siècle que j'ai pas écrit...mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire et d'explorer un peu une infime partie de la facette torturée du gros caïd-nounours qu'est Raphael._  
 _Pour ceux qui sont pressés de lire ce one-shot, je vous laisse là et vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

 _Pour mes lecteurs assidus qui ont été mis au courant de ma pause momentanée à cause de mon concours, je vous donne de mes nouvelles ici._

 _1ère annonce: Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que les écrits de mon concours se sont bien passés : je suis admissible, ce qui signifie que je passe aux oraux en juin. La dernière étape stressante pour arriver au métier de mes rêves mais je suis plus motivée que jamais. Cela va arriver très vite et je travaille comme je peux pour y arriver.  
2ème annonce: D'ici un mois et demi, toute cette période sera finie et je pourrai me remettre pleinement à l'écriture de fanfictions. Beaucoup de choses ont bousculé ma vie ces derniers temps mais je n'en oublie certainement pas ce site cher à mon coeur. J'aime beaucoup trop mes lecteurs et j'aime beaucoup trop écrire pour abandonner le monde de la fanfiction._  
 _  
Pendant ma période de révisions pour les écrits, je me suis "interdit" d'écrire et je vous avoue que ça a été très difficile pour moi...Quand je n'écris pas, je me déssèche et déprime rapidement. Maintenant, je suis en pleines révisions pour mes oraux mais je ne compte pas reproduire la même erreur : comme vous le constatez, si j'ai réussi à écrire ce petit one-shot, c'est parce que j'arrive désormais à m'octroyer du temps...ce qui signifie donc que ma fanfiction « Ninja Turtles : Des Ombres Dans La Nuit » va reprendre très prochainement ! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire les prochains chapitres à l'avance, histoire de rattraper un peu mon énorme retard.  
Aussi, j'invite les lecteurs de mon bébé chéri (s'ils en ont le courage) à relire un peu les précédents chapitres (voire la totalité si vous le souhaitez) afin de vous préparer à la suite de l'avenutre ^^  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **SOLITUDE**

* * *

Cette nuit encore, Raphael avait choisi de s'enfuir des égouts. Fuir ces galeries pestilentielles et sombres, qui ne faisaient que noircir un peu plus son cœur qu'il ne voyait que comme un misérable morceau de charbon effrité... De fuir ce monde coupé de tout qu'il haïssait et qui le transformait au fil des années en un lion tournant dans sa cage...Après tout, un lion reste sauvage et tient à sa liberté...il en était de même pour la tortue mutante qui remonta hâtivement les barreaux rouillés de l'échelle qui le guiderait hors de sa prison...

Alors qu'il se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble telle une gargouille sordide, une vue spectaculaire dont seul lui pouvait profiter se déployait face à lui... Cependant, même les lumières de sa ville adorée de New-York n'arrivait plus à illuminer ses yeux d'un mordoré surnaturel et ce depuis bien longtemps. Cette nuit, comme les autres, était une nuit sans étoile. Même les rayons de la lune peinaient à poser leur douce lumière sur le visage du mutant dont les jambes balançaient dans le vide comme le pendule d'une horloge mélancolique alors qu'il scrutait les rues bondées d'êtres humains...d'hommes et de femmes... « d'homo sapiens » comme dirait Donnie...ou de « primates » comme dirait Michelangelo sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ces pensées faillirent soulever le coin de ses lèvres sèches de justesse mais elles restèrent scellées.  
De là où il se trouvait, les humains ne ressemblaient qu'à un amas de points qui fourmillaient dans les rues d'en bas. Un amas de points si nombreux qu'ils en deviennent insignifiants...

Tout le séparait de ces gens. Tout d'abord, il y avait cette carapace. Cette carapace massive, déformée par les coups de ses rudes combats, creusée d'innombrables cicatrices et de fissures témoins de sa témérité et de son imprudence dont les sparadraps désuets étaient tombés un par un... cette carapace de plus en plus lourde à porter, comme son coeur. Pour Leonardo, elle était le symbole de la responsabilité qui pesait sur leurs épaules : celle de défendre la ville de New-York des dangers . Pour Raphael, elle représentait surtout le poids de leur différence, une protubérance monstrueuse qui prenait trop de place mais restait accrochée à lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Ensuite, il y avait cette peau écailleuse. Ses écailles émeraudes qui recouvraient ses muscles colossaux, si énormes qu'ils en étaient effrayants. A tout point de vue, Raphael sentait qu'il prenait trop de place dans ce monde...et plus le temps passait, plus Raphael avait conscience que de toute façon, le monde ne lui ferait jamais de place.

Il était sale de la tête aux pieds. La poussière noircissait le dessous de ses ongles et ses genoux sentaient encore la fange et l'eau des égouts dans laquelle il avait couru pour s'en extirper... Il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Ses frères n'étaient plus ses amis. Il se sentait éloigné d'eux, et même s'il regrettait ses paroles, des moments où il était dur sans le vouloir, il ne pouvait pas s'excuser auprès d'eux. Après tout, il était le Raphael bougon, coriace et violent qui ne s'excusait jamais de ses mauvais comportements et qui assumait d la moindre de ses paroles et de ses gestes. Ce masque de fer qu'il s'était forgé et qu'il portait face à ses frères servait à déguiser ses sentiments, à affronter Leonardo...mais aussi à cacher un autre Raphael. Un Raphael qui, dans cette ville de mutants et de déjantés, se sentait perdu au milieu du chaos...Un Raphael qui aurait désiré avoir un ami...un seul pour savoir ce que cela fait de se sentir aimé. Réellement. Après tout, entre frères, on a le « devoir » de s'aimer...de s'accepter les uns les autres...mais pour l'un de ces points innombrables qui s'animaient à des kilomètres sous ses pieds, pourrait-il être autrement qu'un sale monstre reptilien, verdâtre et terrifiant ? Est-ce qu'au moins l'un de ces points pourrait réussir à déceler la beauté derrière la bête ?  
Pour chacun de ces points, Raphael serait prêt à risquer sa vie. C'était sa vie de ninja. Mais qui se soucie ici-bas de la vie d'un monstre souterrain.. ?

A ces pensées bien trop lourdes, Raphael capitula et ferma douloureusement les yeux, ses lourdes paupières refusant cependant de laisser filtrer la moindre larme. « Pourquoi tu te retiens? » ricana la voix intérieure de Raphael. « Tu n'as personne à qui cacher tes émotions.. » Si. Même lorsqu'il était seul, même lorsqu'il n'avait rien à prouver à personne, il avait honte de ses sentiments. De ses faiblesses. Ainsi, des sanglots refoulés gonflèrent dans son coeur et palpitèrent contre son plastron fissuré, le faisant souffrir en silence sans même s'en soucier réellement.  
Après tout, si personne ne se souciait de son malheur, pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de s'en soucier lui-même ?

* * *

 _En espérant que ce modeste et court one-shot vous ait plu, je vous dis cowabunga les gens_


End file.
